bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Raid Battle/@comment-50.130.130.7-20150509050648/@comment-50.130.130.7-20150509054924
Adding onto my horrible, yet honest opinion about the Draegar and the Raid Battles overall: it's the sum of the only reason you'd spend one gem to recover just to defeat him for. If you wish to attack me with your own opinions, feel free to do so. Here are a few things I hate about this boss: -Boundless -- This thing can do 350% damage and have a chance to reduce your ATK and DEF by 30%. On top of that, trying to fight him after resting from camp after dying so many times just causes him to trigger it at least once. Probably the most BS thing I've seen since Maxwell Trial with the f**king turn counter and Sacred Songs + Runes. -Bubble Shield -- Okay, I get it's like a Tridon shield, but does it really have to be 1,000,000 HP after the effort to bring it down only for him to cast it the next turn you bring it down? It's kinda taking the time and effort out of the battle just to bring down his shield with your friends. -Base HP for Parts -- You'd really think killing the main part of Draegar wasn't hard enough, but the HP thresholds are too much when it comes to the arms and body. It's like you HAVE to focus the arms first before focusing onto the main part, also taking out the effort into this boss. Nerf it to a somewhat reasonable amount if you're gonna have them reduce damage and have AoE attacks which some are fixed damage. It's ridiculous like having to face 4 Cardes with 4m HP for each one of them. -The amount of skills you can use each turn for each part -- Just when you thought Trial X1 and X2 was annoying with the BB drain spam, you end up with this guy who can drain nearly your entire BB gauge in one turn. RNGesus will strike you with a bolt of nothing but pure hatred as Draegar can sometimes use the same skill from both hands. e.g. can use Godly Restoration twice from both hands. Also to take note he attacks several times a turn, making it so stupid to watch your units get SHREKT by his redundant AoE abilities over and over and over and OVER again. -The Rewards -- Are you kidding me? Three gems and a sphere frog? The GGC has WAY better rewards than this. You're going to tell me I can face a half-man, half-machine abomination with basically 15m health and finish it with a group of people and to get the clearly "under-the-rug" reward when I could just farm for Brave Medals and obtain Burst + Sphere from slots when I can also beat the crap out of the Six Heroes and Four Heros of Palmyna, get 28 gems total (I think?) and 7 unique spheres and it would be still easy than to do this Raid Class X1 crap. (Sorry Elysia.) Honestly, the rewards has gotta be something more than just a measly 3 gems and sphere frogs. -Finding a squad/Playing with them -- I've spent at least 4 hours looking for a squad just to do this quest only to see it has all of the things listed above. Adding onto the fact that there are some people who purposely AFK and expect the other three to finish it off. It's stupid that they get the same rewards for going to sleep and we get that for working our selves off. Implement an AFK-kick option please. To sum it up, Gumi put WAY too much effort and thought WAY too much to think of something like this. Being a person who has completed this mission, I'd honestly say he was given the gun of a knife fight, Again, feel free to leave your opinions, thoughts, and flaws (unfortunately) about my thoughts and opinion about this Raid Class.